Bestias del Amor
by El Diario del Tress
Summary: En una apacible noche, los alumnos de la clase A se encuentran descansando después, de un duro día de trabajo, pero esto no aplica para cierta pareja de cabello verde y castaño, quienes se verán enfrentados a problemas para los que nadie estaría preparado. Rated M contenido explicito, no apto para menores de 18.


_**hey buenas este es mi primer fic sobre esta serie, hay una escasez de fics en español de este calibre además la idea me pareció buena y tuve ganas de hacerla, estuve mucho tiempo leyendo otros fics y sus reviews para que esto saliera lo más pulcro posible, este es un one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas y espero les guste, la idea la saqué de un comic bien corto que haye en redes sociales, ahora sin más, la historia. **_

Era una apacible tarde en los dormitorios de UA, luego de un día de arduas clases y trabajo físico, los jóvenes héroes volvían a sus habitaciones para estudiar o simplemente descansar de sus responsabilidades aunque sea por un rato.

Todo era rutina para los estudiantes, incluso para la joven pareja que se encontraba después de una semana,en un momento a solas, "hey Deku" dijo Uraraka tratando de llamar la atención de su novio.

Casi dos años tuvieron que pasar para que el par de ilusos decidiera aceptar que entre ellos había más que amistad, fue al final del segundo año de preparatoria cuando Midoriya decidió dar el paso definitivo y confesar su amor hacia su mejor amiga, la castaña estaba en shock al saber que sentía tal cosa por ella, juraba que nunca lo había pensado.

Todos sus compañeros miraban la adorable escena,' _Demoraron una eternidad _' pensó la clase A al ver lo densos que eran sus compañeros, y luego de mucho tartamudeo lograron empezar una relación, la primera de su generación.

"Dime Chako" Midoriya ya había perdido el hábito de tartamudear junto a su novia, las primeras semanas fue solamente acostumbrarse a hablar sin interrupciones y al pasar los meses logró hasta darle un apodo como el que ella le había dado, ella estaba fascinada.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estaras con ese libro? Estoy aburrida" dijo Uraraka con un puchero, ambos estaban en la habitación del peliverde con los uniformes deportivos de UA , aunque Uraraka solo con el pantalón y su remera negra sin mangas, en cambio Midoriya llevaba una remera blanca y el pantalón, ella sentada en el borde de la cama y él sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda en la cama, con las piernas de su novia sobre su torso y alrededor de su cuello.

"Mmm… Quizás unos diez minutos, aunque estoy leyendo lo mas rapido que puedo" respondió el peliverde con sencillez, pero la castaña quería diversión y sabia la forma perfecta de conseguirla, sin dudar posó sus manos en el cabello de su novio, comenzando a acariciarlo, como una niña acaricia un gato.

Esto siguió por un rato hasta que logró sacar al peliverde de su lectura "Vaya que te gusta jugar con mi cabello eh?" dijo Midoriya de forma juguetona, el tono exacto que buscaba Uraraka, "No puedo evitarlo, es tan sedoso y esponjoso, es como un…" se dio el tiempo de modular la siguiente palabra, susurrando suavemente en el oído de su pareja, sin dejar de masajear su cabellera "león".

'_Si sigue leyendo el libro juro que lo…_' pensó ofuscada pero fue interrumpida por su novio "Un león dices" dijo el peliverde comenzando a levantarse, Uraraka sabia que habia dado en el clavo, ahora solo quedaba la parte más divertida, seguir la corriente "Deku no!, conozco esa cara" dijo la castaña trepando en la cama como si fuera un animal, mientras su novio la seguía con los mismos movimientos.

"Vamos el rey quiere jugar un rato" dijo Midoriya coquetamente, era como un león acorralando a una gacela, Uraraka tranquilamente se recostaba en la cama aceptando su destino, "Pobre de mí, una indefensa gacela en apuros pero no ando con animos de ser cazada hoy" ella solo quería provocarlo más, quería liberar a la bestia.

"¿ Te atreves a desafiar al rey?" dijo Izuku para gruñir después, con la frente pegada a la de su novia y una mano en su vientre , mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés que lo tranquilizaba cada dia, pero ahora esa misma mirada producía una lujuria incomparable.

'Esta chica va a ser mi ruina…' pensaba desconcertado, un par de cariños y las palabras adecuadas y ya había logrado ponerlo en un ánimo totalmente distinto, solo ella tenía ese poder sobre él, y le encantaba, " Quiero ver que lo intentes I-zu-ku" dijo susurrando para al final darle una mordida a la oreja de su novio.

No hicieron falta mas palabras para que el peliverde sacará su bestia interior, reclamo los labios de Uraraka con una pasión formidable, la estaba devorando con besos y le encantaba, mordía su labio inferior mientras gruñía, esto solo le sacaba gemidos a la castaña, sumado a las caricias en su vientre y senos que su novio hacía sin vergüenza alguna.

Pero esto no siempre fue así, al principio el peliverde no sabía cómo o cuándo demostrar contacto físico, no fue hasta su tercera cita cuando tuvieron su primer beso, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido, se había vuelto un adicto a los labios de su novia, la reclamaba cada vez que estaban a solas, para experimentar qué forma o patrón le entregaba más placer y le preguntó directamente a Uraraka como ella lo hacía tan bien.

Ella simplemente le dijo con un sonrojo que se dejaba llevar, y que se sentia muy atraida hacia él, gracia eso siempre tenía ganas de besarlo, esto dejó rojo a su novio, luego de esto decidió que no haría más experimentos o leería más artículos al respecto y se "dejaría llevar" siguiendo su mejor consejo de la vida.

Después de eso el peliverde comenzó a encontrar el ritmo perfecto para besar a su novia, obviamente cambiaba segun la ocasion, no era lo mismo besarse al final de una cita, que al final de una semana de examenes, pero aun asi el ya se había vuelto un maestro en tan solo un par de meses.

"Ahh!~ Deku déjame respirar" dijo jadeando la castaña luego de unos minutos de amor de parte de su novio, "No puedes detener al rey" dijo Izuku al lamer el vientre de su novia, sacando un respingo, " Sabes delicioso Chako, una presa perfecta" su libido estaba por los cielos mientras con sus dientes levantaba la fina remera de su novia hasta dejar descubierto su brasier, esto sorprendió un poco a Ochaco y vio la apertura en la habitación.

"Izuku la puerta…" dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba, con una patada Midoriya cerró la puerta, no solamente cerrándola, sino indicando al resto que no quería interrupciones, el rey estaba cazando, "¿Cual puerta?" dijo desafiante.

Uraraka estaba en éxtasis, este lado tan dominante y salvaje era de ella y solo para ella, hace un par de semanas había escuchado que los juegos de rol en una relación son bastante sanos y ayudan a animar las cosas, quien habría dicho que viendo un documental de la vida salvaje habría venido con esta idea, pero aun asi no se arrepentía, toda la pasión que le entraba y el placer que sentía lo valía totalmente.

Ahora totalmente solos el peliverde decidió subir el nivel levantando su polera y su ego, mostrando su escultural cuerpo para que su novia lo sintiera, ella deseaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus abdominales perfectos, sus grandes brazos, pero ella nunca cambiaría su rostro, ella siempre lo encontró tan adorable con sus pecas y sus ojos esmeralda que sentía podían ver su alma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró el rostro de su novio por las mejillas y lo beso como nunca, entrelazando su lengua con la de él, Midoriya no dudo en manosear el suave trasero de su novia, chupando su lengua para hacerla gemir, estaban muy excitados y estaban llegando al punto de no retorno.

"Izuku, ¿ Que Ahh! hora es?" exclamó la castaña al sentir su cuello ser besado con fervor, "Son las 8…" dijo con la oreja de su novia en su boca mordiendo suavemente '_En el lío que me vine a meter, aunque se ve tan sexy complaciendome'_ pensaba la castaña sabiendo dónde iba la voluntad de su novio.

"Cenamos a las 10, ¿No?" pregunto Uraraka acariciando los rizos de Izuku mientras le daba suaves besos a su cuello, "Ahh! Si, asi es, ¿por que la pregunta querida?" con tantas preguntas Midoriya estaba saliendo del personaje asi que decidio sentarse para dejar en claro algunas cosas.

Al separarse ambos estaban jadeando y juntaron miradas, los ojos entreabiertos por el placer, "¿ Sucede algo Ochaco ?, ¿ me sobrepase o no ?, perdon es que sabías tan bien y tu cuerpo me enloquece y…" ,no alcanzo a terminar, el dedo índice de su novia lo había silenciado.

"No me molestó para nada, de hecho estuvo muy bien, demasiado bien…" eso tranquilizó un poco al peliverde además de subirle el orgullo, pero si le había gustado tanto, ¿ por qué lo había detenido ?."Ohh gracias, me deje llevar supongo jajaja" río nerviosamente.

Poco a poco ella se acerco y tomo el dedo índice de su novio, "Chako,¿ que estas…? Ohh Dios~" gimió Izuku al sentir su dedo ser lamido y chupado por su novia, una indirecta muy frontal,"Quiero intentarlo de nuevo" dijo succionando más fuerte y tomando su dedo medio ahora."¿En..Enserio? " estaba muy sorprendido, unas semanas atrás habían tenido su primera vez, fue algo incomodo.

Era un viernes sin exámenes de por medio, habían preparado todo, estuvieron unos veinte minutos besandose en ropa interior para adecuar el ambiente, al momento de la verdad, aprenderían una lección vital, poner candado en la puerta. Justo después de que empezaran a tomar el ritmo, Iida y Todoroki entraron, "Hey Midoriya queria saber si…" quedo en blanco, ambos miraron como un par de venados en la carretera, menos mal estaban entre las sábanas, pero aun así era obvio lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡Que significa esto!, no puedo creer que…" no alcanzó a terminar debido a que Todoroki ya lo había arrastrado fuera de la habitación de un portazo, no pasó desapercibido en los dormitorios y todos estaban llenos de dudas, increíblemente Iida había mantenido silencio, parece que el hijo de Endeavor era bastante convincente.

Pero eso arruinó toda la velada, lo cual les dejo un mal sabor de boca, la vergüenza los había consumido por algunos días y decidieron intentarlo cuando lo encontrarán conveniente, " Si, enserio" le aseguró la castaña acariciando su pecho con sus uñas suavemente, Midoriya comenzó a sudar, no sabía si era de emoción o excitación, una mezcla de ambas.

"Voy a buscar los…" el peliverde iba a buscar los preservativos, eran jovenes heroes y ser padres no estaba en sus planes a corto y largo plazo, pero una mano suave y pálida lo detuvo, "Hoy es un dia seguro Deku..., además quiero que me sientas totalmente" Uraraka estaba enrojecida por esa última frase, nunca había dicho algo así.

Esos ojos cafés junto con esas mejillas rosadas no le mentían en lo más mínimo, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo y en el fondo el igual queria hacer el amor con ella al natural, Midoriya se acerco y levanto la polera de su novia, ella simplemente siguió el movimiento levantando los brazos, para luego sujetar su barbilla y darle un beso tierno, ya no eran necesarias las palabras, excepto las que dijeran en la cama.

"Voy a poner el seguro" dijo con una mirada determinada, ella rió y se sentó en la cama, despojándose de sus pantalones y calcetines, desabrochando su brassier pero sosteniéndolo con sus manos, al voltear la mirada su novio quedó perplejo.

'Tengo mucha suerte..' cada vez que la veía se enamoraba de nuevo, pero cuando ella se desvestía, Midoriya sabía que era el hombre mas suertudo del mundo,su suave y pálida piel que rogaba por ser tocada con sus ásperas manos, su redondo y suave trasero que pedía ser maltratado y esos pechos que suplicaban atención, quitando toda inseguridad en la mente de su novia, "¿ el rey todavía tiene hambre?" dijo la castaña con el tono más seductor que tenía.

"El rey está famélico" dijo el peliverde, arrojando sus pantalones a su escritorio, acechando a su presa, trepando a la cama, ni el mismo Aizawa podría detenerlo ahora. Cuando quedaron de frente Uraraka estaba tan caliente, el físico de su novio siempre la enloquecía, pero con esa actitud tan dominante le daba un plus único, ya era mucha espera, "la cena está servida" luego de eso le lanzó su sostén a los ojos para dejar al descubierto sus modestos senos, con un gruñido Izuku comenzó a lamer y morder los pechos de su novia.

"Ahh! No Deku, Ahí no, agh~, ahí si" estaba temblando de placer, el mordía y retorcía sus pezones , haciéndola gemir, Uraraka estaba frotando su entrepierna contra la del peliverde, estaba muy necesitada.

"Eres mi presa Chako, la presa más sexy que existe " comenzó a bajar una mano entre las panties de la castaña para introducir un dedo en su interior el cual estaba bastante húmedo. "Hijo de...Mmm" fue silenciada por los labios de su novio mientras jugaba con ella, "Que ibas a decir?" dijo el peliverde bajando a su vientre dando pequeños besos y estrujando sus senos con fuerza.

"Aaahhh!~ Mierda...Izuku"

"Que hermoso sonido, aunque se me antoja un bocadillo..." dijo sacando de un tirón la ropa interior rosada.

"Izuku espera~Aaahh!" su novio ya tenia su lengua en su entrepierna, la complacía con cada lamida, la devoraba con su ágil boca. Uraraka tomó la cabeza de su novio y la hundió en su intimidad para aumentar su ritmo 'Se siente mucho mejor que cuando lo hago yo siente tan bien, tan bien…'.

"Sabes delicioso Chako" uso un dedo para estimular su clítoris y llevarla al extremo, quería tenerla lo más relajada posible para el plato principal y lo estaba logrando,"Mmm… tan bien , tan bien" la castaña estaba balbuceando pero en sus delirios logró tomar la mano libre de Izuku para chupar los dedos como si fuera una paleta 'Sus dedos no bastan, quiero su maldito…'.Pero una sensación la hizo reaccionar, algo muy fuerte que venía de su vientre.

" Cogeme con tu puta lengua Izuku, Aahh! estoy cerca!, ni se te ocurra parar, Aaahhh!~" al fin había llegado al clímax, recostandose en la cama recuperando su aliento, era todo un deleite a la vista y a Midoriya le encantaba, esta posición era solo para el, de nadie más.

Luego de su genial orgasmo la castaña vio el gran bulto en la entrepierna de él, era su turno de dominarlo, ella tambien podia ser una fiera, en un momento aprovecho la distracción del peliverde para recostarse y quitarle su última prenda dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

Desde sus sesiones de besos ella pudo sentir a veces el tamaño del miembro de su novio, pero cuando llegó el momento quedo fascinada, era del tamaño perfecto, definitivamente no era pequeño, pero no una monstruosidad capaz de lastimarla, era perfecto para ella.

"La reina tiene ganas de cazar, y ya encontró la presa perfecta" comenzó a lamer la punta y darle pequeños besos para excitarlo mas, ella disfrutaba hacerlo gemir, esos sonidos eran solo para ella, "Mierda...Ochaco se siente de maravilla Ahh!" Midoriya estaba en la novena nube, su novia de vez en cuando le daba sexo oral cuando la situación se presentaba, pero ahora era muy distinto, era una leona al acecho.

Todo fue más intenso cuando la castaña introdujo toda su hombría en su boca, succionando y lamiendo, de arriba hacia abajo sin darle un respiro, Izuku inconscientemente bajo una mano y siguió el movimiento de la cabeza de Uraraka, en otras situaciones Ochaco habría encontrado brusco el tratamiento que le estaba dando, pero no le importaba ahora, ahora eran solo ellos, un momento después el peliverde tenía ambas manos en las mejillas de ella, para hacerla bajar mas rapido.

'Siento que me estoy ahogando pero no puedo parar, Ay Deku porque me excitas tanto...' pensaba ella mientras gemía en el miembro de su novio, hasta que sintió que unos brazos levantaban de su posición para recostarla y sin previo aviso el peliverde comenzó a rozar su pene en los pechos de su novia.

"Ahhh! Deku eres tan rudo, me encanta~" gemía ella mientras Izuku estaba en trance 'Es tan suave y esponjoso, los pechos de Ochaco son lo mejor…' esto continuó hasta que la castaña sintió que empujaba más fuerte y con movimientos erráticos.

"Chako estoy cerca, abre tu boca, el rey te lo va a dar todo" Uraraka obedecio y gimió "Sii! Damelo todo quiero que ensucies mi puta cara con tu semen"

"Ahhhh! Mierda...OCHACOO!~" con un último empujón desprendió toda su semilla en la cara y pechos de su novia, fue una gran carga, tan así que Midoriya cayó de espaldas en su orgasmo. Uraraka estaba sorprendida por la gran cantidad de semen que tenía en su cuerpo,era tan caliente y delicioso y para remate, comenzó a lamerse los restos como un felino, haciendo que su novio se endureciera de solo verla.

"Yummy, la leche del rey es exquisita, aunque…¿no es eso por lo que seguimos aquí? ¿o Si?" el tono seductor hizo que Izuku recobrara la consciencia y dijera "¿Estas segura de esto?".

Era algo iluso preguntar eso a estas alturas, pero nunca estaba demás, en el fondo no quería incomodar a su novia por fantasías o deseos sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "Si, lo estoy" dijo con una sincera sonrisa "Ahora…¿Quien manda aquí?".

El peliverde entendió la señal y se puso encima de ella, ella lentamente se giró y se puso en 4 patas, meneando el trasero de una forma hipnótica.

"¿Quién manda aquí?"

"Yo" dijo el peliverde tomando el pelo de su novia en una coleta sacando un respingo

"¿Quién manda aquí?" pregunto para recibir una nalgada y un fuerte agarrón a sus nalgas.

"Yo mando aquí" dijo el peliverde mordiendo su oreja y posicionando su erección en sus labios inferiores 'Que el maldito no me haga esperar más…'.

"Entonces demuéstralo Izuku~Aaaahhhh! Si Mierda Siiii Aaaahh!" estaba montandola como un animal, esto no era el sexo meloso que esperaban tener, era mucho mejor, como dos animales en celo, estaban apareandose, dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

La potencia con la que Uraraka era penetrada era tal que sus brazos empezaron a ceder, el peliverde no perdió la oportunidad y tomó ambos brazos para ponerlos en su espalda, ya no tenía escapatoria, "Eres mia Chako, solo mía" dijo mordiendo su hombro, la castaña estaba tan feliz y excitada que simplemente siguió el juego " Siii, soy tuya y Ahh! solo tuya, me encanta que me cojas con ese gran pene~Ohh! Siii!" era bastante honesta.

Sus palabras solo motivaron más al peliverde, haciendo que le diera un leve tirón a su cabello, haciéndola gemir "Me encanta coger tu apretada y mojada~Ahh! Mierda!~ vagina, se siente tan bien, cada parte de ti es perfecta Ochaco" el ritmo estaba aumentando al igual que el placer.

"Izuku no digas eso o me haré adicta a sentir tu maldito ~Ahh! Jodeer!~ pene dentro mio, harás que me convierta en una ramera" la castaña estaba acercándose a su límite, era el mejor sexo de su vida, hasta ahora.

"Esta bien Ochaco, el rey te cumplira tu deseo, aunque tendras que ser su ramera exclusiva, su presa, ¿Te parece bien?" pregunto penetrando en dirección hacia arriba para alcanzar nuevas zonas y llevarla al orgasmo.

"Sii, soy tu maldita ramera, a la que le encanta que le den por~Ahh!~ detras, pero el rey tendrá que ceder de vez en cuando, a la reina le vendría bien una presa..." la castaña no quería salir perdiendo en el coito, además lo hacía mucho más disfrutable.

"Supongo que puede arreglarse" dijo su novio besando su cuello y penetrando hacia abajo con todo su peso, haciendo que Uraraka colapsara en la cama, "Chako el rey se va a venir, va a dejar toda su leche en tu interior" no sabía como lo hacía para mantener el personaje, hacia mas facil decir tales palabras.

"Al fiiin!, lléname con tu leche, te lo exijo, quiero sentirlo en mi interior~Ahh! Izuku estoy cerca, Mas fuerte !, Mas rapido ! , Jodeeer! Ahhhh!" sus paredes comenzaban a cerrarse alrededor del miembro de Midoriya lo que gatilló su liberación.

"Ochaco estás tan apretada, ya no aguanto más, Aquí viene!~Ahh OCHACOO!"

"IZUKUUU!~...es tan caliente y está dentro de mi" la castaña estaba en shock al ver todo el semen que salía de ella, además de que le dolía la quijada de tan abierta que la había tenido, con su lengua afuera y los ojos desorbitados.

Poco después el peliverde se recostó a su lado, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, ella logró acurrucarse en su pecho para luego cerrar sus ojos y descansar un poco.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de cómo había escalado todo, desde un simple juego como comparar a Izuku con un león, había liberado esa frustración sexual que tenían de hace muchos días, y de la mejor manera posible.

"Estuvo increible, Te amo Izuku, y mucho antes del sexo por cierto" dijo Uraraka dibujando círculos en el pecho de su amado con el dedo."Así fue, perdon si dije cosas inapropiadas querida, Yo tambien te amo" menciono besando la frente de su novia.

"Yo tambien dije malas palabras, pero no me arrepiento, aunque nunca pensé que serias del tipo de personas que maldijera, ni siquiera en las misiones lo haces"

"B-Bueno en las misiones tengo que dar el ejemplo, no puedo darme el lujo de andar insultando, hay niños viendo"

"Es cierto...pero aquí no hay niños, así que puedes maldecir todo lo que quieras, mi sexy Deku~" dijo armónicamente acurrucada más en los brazos de su héroe .

Midoriya estaba muy sonrojado pero feliz, el nunca penso en tener novia, pero ahora tenia una que lo entendía y quería incondicionalmente, sin contar la gran quimica que tenian a la hora de amarse, " a todo esto... ¿ que hora es?" pregunto el peliverde al recordar que tenían que cenar.

Uraraka levantó un poco la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj del escritorio de Izuku,"Son las nueve y media...Woow, ¿estuvimos hora y media así?", ambos estaban sorprendidos de cuánto tiempo habían estado en acción, era un nuevo récord.

"¿Eso es mucho?" la inocencia de su novio era adorable,' No tiene idea que el promedio dura quince minutos cogiendo y estoy segura que me estuvo montando mucho más que eso…' pensó divertida la castaña, tenía la suerte de tener un super hombre a su lado, el sexo nunca sería un problema, y esta era apenas su segunda vez.

"Es bastante, eres una bestia Deku, una bestia sexual" Midoriya se tapó los ojos al escuchar eso, siendo que dijeron cosas de un calibre mucho más grueso hace unos minutos."No d-digas esas cosas Chako" ella simplemente se enamoraba mas y mas, aun despues de todo, él era el mismo chico nervioso por el cual había caído.

"Eres adorable jejeje, bien ahora la parte difícil, yo me duchare en tu baño y tu iras a los baños comunes, tenemos unos 20 mins antes de la cena o el resto sospechara" dijo serenamente, 'Aunque cualquiera que tenga oídos nos habría escuchado en este piso, ojala jirou no haya escuchado todo…'.

" ¿y porque tengo que ir a los comunes?" preguntó con un puchero el peliverde.

"Asi, todos sabran que estas abajo y yo podré ir a mi habitación a ponerme ropa" era un plan simple que cualquiera creería.

"Chako…¿por qué no usas mi ropa? Digo somos novios, todos lo saben, no?" dijo desviando la mirada, era algo que habían visto en ese documental, la mujer de un miembro de una tribu para aceptar a un pretendiente, tenía que aceptar alguna piel de animal y usarla, de ese modo toda la aldea sabía de su unión, Midoriya no pertenecía a ninguna tribu, aun asi nunca habiendo tenido novia, le parecio muy romantico.

Uraraka estaba muy feliz, ahora él tomaba la iniciativa, porque le nacía y no porque Kaminari o Mineta prácticamente lo obligaban a ser más asertivo, pero el tenia su ritmo y a Urarka le encantaba que se fuera abriendo poco a poco, como un bambú que tarda años en crecer, pero nunca para de hacerlo, hasta quedar fuerte y firme.

"Va-vaya Deku, es muy dulce de tu parte, pero aun asi, te ducharas en los comunes" dijo poniendo sus brazos cruzados, no iba a cambiar de opinión.

"Dame una buena razón" dijo acercándose a su novia, la había tomado de la cintura, y que estuvieran desnudos no lo hacia mas facil.

"Porque si nos duchamos juntos probablemente no lleguemos a cenar…" dijo ella con un gran sonrojo, ambos lo sabían, pero ella tuvo el valor de decirlo.

Izuku retrocedió un poco, pero sin dejar de sonreír,"Su-supongo que tienes razón, Bien, tu ganas, ya sabes donde están mis cosas, asi que, em bueno, te vendré a buscar en 10 minutos" los nervios estaban pero aun asi logro articular sus palabras.

"Cla-claro, aqui te esperare" sentía como si hubieran vuelto en el tiempo, aunque así era su dia a dia, habian costumbres que no se perdían, en este caso los nervios.

Se despidieron con un beso y Midoriya se puso sus pantalones y su polera, con una toalla y una muda de ropa, que constaba de un short negro y una remera verde, se embarcó a las duchas, Uraraka por su parte decidió usar su pantalón porque no estaba sucio en realidad, y luego la decision mas dificil, ¿cual de todas las playeras de Deku usar?, viéndolo desde afuera era una simple polera, pero en la cena ella iba a llegar con una prenda de su novio, mostrando al resto que las cosas iban en serio y que no eran tan nerviosos como creían.

Luego de ver sus opciones decidió usar una remera blanca con letras en el centro, era obvio que era de Deku, además de que le quedaba algo grande, luego de eso fue rápidamente a ducharse, no quería pensar mucho en su velada y tentarse a quedarse más en la ducha caliente.

Izuku corrió a las duchas pero en el camino, algunas de las chicas estaban en la sala común, eran Mina, Jirou y Momo, y la carrera del peliverde no había pasado desapercibida, vieron el sonrojo en su rostro y su desordenado cabello.

"Perra con suerte" dijo Jirou mirando al suelo, algo había escuchado en los pisos superiores, agradeció no estar tan arriba, o si no los detalles habrían sido más vividos.

"Kyouka eso fue muy descortés y porque le dirías así a Midoriya-san?" dijo Yaoyorozu con tono de desaprobación.

"Jajaja Yaomomo eres tan inocente" dijo Mina entendiendo el mensaje de la pelimorada.

"A qué te refieres, Mina-san?" Jirou estaba por intervenir cuando la pelirosa le hizo una seña de que ella quería explicarle en palabras más blandas.

"Solo espera a la cena y podrás unir los puntos tu sola, es más creo que estarás de acuerdo con la opinión de Kyouka" dijo riendo para levantarse de su asiento.

La pelinegra trato de pensar en alguna razón pero no llegó a ninguna, supuso que en la cena debería aclararse todo.

Luego de las duchas Izuku subio rapidamente a su cuarto a buscar a su novia, al verla con sus ropas sonrió, sentía una clase de orgullo y felicidad "Buena elección, pensé que elegirías alguna de All Might".

"Lo pensé, pero esto es más... tu, bien vamos, tengo mucha hambre"

"Si,después de lo que hicimos a cualquiera le daría hambre" dijo susurrando en su oído, era muy seductor.

"Deku...no digas esas cosas" la castaña caminaba con las manos en el rostro por su rubor.

"Tu fuiste la que comenzó todo, ahora sube, el rey debe cargar a su reina" le señaló su espalda y Uraraka divertidamente salto, iba a ser el tema de conversación en la mesa, pero no le importaba, eso no los frenaría de disfrutar su cercanía.

"Solo faltan esos dos, que estarán haciendo?" dijo Hagakure con curiosidad.

"Ahí vienen, aunque se ven una sola silueta Kero" dijo Tsuyu tranquilamente.

La joven pareja llegó riendo a la mesa, todos los vieron, pero ellos tranquilamente se dirigieron a su lugar, las chicas siempre dejaban sus sillas juntos para molestarlos, había llegado el momento.

"Hasta que aparecieron se iba a comenzar a enfriar" dijo Sato con tono paterno, él había cocinado después de todo.

"Perdón Sato-san" dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego reírse y luego sentarse frente a sus platos.

"Hey Ura-san, ¿por que tienes puesta la remera de Midoriya?" dijo Mina para que la chica se llenara de nervios, pero Izuku intervino antes de cualquier movimiento

"Yo se la preste" dijo el peliverde comenzando a comer, no iba a ceder esta vez.

"Ah sí, ¿y con qué motivo?" siguió investigando Ashido.

"Es mi novia, se necesita más motivo?" la seguridad con la que lo había dicho sorprendió a toda la clase, era como si Midoriya estuviera con su actitud de héroe.

" ¿Y porque la cargaste hasta aquí?" dijo Jirou con algo de sospecha.

"Estaba cansada, fue un día agotador" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Y porque están despeinados?" dijo Hagakure ya llegando a lo inevitable.

"Estábamos ocupados" no habían dudas o tartamudeos esta vez.

"Estábamos ocupados...con que ?" dijo Yaoyorozu con algo de duda, aunque todos en la mesa estaban atentos a lo que diria el peliverde.

"¿Enserio quieres saber?" su tono grave, envió escalofríos a través de las chicas, sobretodo de la castaña, que estaba pensando en llevarlo a su habitación apenas terminara la cena, pero su mano en la suya la relajo.

" AH! Por favor, es obvio que el nerd y cara redonda estaban cogiendo como conejos, ahora pueden dejar de hablar de eso!" Bakugo no sabía lo que era ser sutil, así que dijo lo que pensó, gatillando a sus compañeros.

"Perra suertuda" dijeron todas menos Momo y Mina.

"Vaya Midoriya, ¿cuanto tiempo fue? y¿fue tanto que no podía caminar? eso si es varonil"

"Midoriya malnacido" dijeron Mineta y Kaminari llenos de envidia.

" Así que eso era lo que escuchaba, vaya Midoriya tienes bastante resistencia, para estar casi una hora…" dijo Tokoyami con seriedad.

"¡¿Casi una hora?! Wow!¿ como no te desmayaste Ura-san? y como lo hacen para…" antes de entrar en detalle, Izuku tosio para que se acabaran los comentarios.

"Si esa es su forma de felicitarnos, se lo agradecemos, ahora ¿podemos comer en tranquilidad?" su voz parecía molesta, no quería ser el centro de atención por algo como eso, increíblemente Iida y Todoroki estaban en silencio, para ambos no era una sorpresa.

Uraraka fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a Izuku para decirle suavemente "Gracias por saber llevar la situación, Mi rey".

"Lo que sea por mi reina" dijo sonriendo para luego seguir comiendo, a ella le encantaba esa sonrisa.

"Bueno dejando eso... de lado, quien está listo para la noche de películas" dijo Yaoyorozu con un leve sonrojo por la conversación.

La mayoría asintió y luego de lavar cada quien su plato, se sentaron en los sillones para ver la televisión, Uraraka confiadamente se sentó en las piernas de su novio, el la apego para acariciar su cuello con su nariz, pero en su leve jugueteo, no vieron que en las noticias, había un brote de animales domésticos en un supermercado, junto con un robo, no había ningún rehén, porque estaban todos desaparecidos, fue muy extraño, pero el unico que tenia el conocimiento para plantear una hipótesis, estaba distraído amando a su reina.

Fiu, eso estuvo bien, supongo, me vale que no les guste la pareja, la historia la sentí mejor con ellos, como a veces será mejor con otros personajes, esta historia tendra unos cuantos capitulos mas, ya que es una idea corta que tuve, en fin, si les gusto denle a like y suscribanse, no olviden darle a la campanita para seguir leyendo historias así, les ha bailado el Tress y les deseo Buenas tardes.


End file.
